Nothing More Than Very Good Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie and Sparkle and playing and Feedback overreacts to a harmless incident, Jamie is scared to death of the Conductoid, who now must make it right with the boy. How will it go? Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Just Dance belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sparkle. Shocks (Ultimate Feedback) belongs to guestsurprise. Also, the songs "A Friend Like Me" from Aladdin and "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" from Lilo And Stitch both belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Nothing More Than Very Good Friends**

Even since he had gotten a good grade on his Spanish test, thanks for Rath, Jamie had been hanging out a lot more at the Grant Mansion and Rath had become so protective of him that they were pretty much inseparable, just like how he, Heatblast, and Shocksquatch were too. The boy had even become very good friends with Sparkle, the small Conductoid who lived at the Mansion too. Jamie instantly liked her and she liked him too. He once asked Rachel what kind of alien Sparkle was.

"She's a Conductoid," Rachel had told him. "An alien that can control electricity."

"Wow," he had said. "I didn't know there were other electrical aliens besides Shocksquatch."

Rachel had laughed and told him there were two others who were Conductoids like Sparkle who were called Feedback and Shocks, the former being Sparkle's father and the latter being her uncle.

While Jamie hadn't yet met Feedback, his alien friends had told him that Feedback was an awesome alien and a good friend. He certainly hoped so.

Sparkle suddenly pulled him from his thoughts when she held up the Just Dance game. "Jamie, want to play Just Dance with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and plugged in the X-Box and plugged in the Kinect before putting in the game and selecting the song "A Friend Like Me." He and Sparkle then stood where the Kinect sensor could see them and they began dancing like the characters on the screen.

As the song played, they got more into it and Jamie went to move into position like his character, but got a little carried away and moved a bit too fast and lost his balance, falling on Sparkle who let out a surprised squeak as they both fell to the floor and Jamie quickly braced his hands on the floor to stop himself from squashing the small alien into the floor while Sparkle curled up in defense. After a minute they both started laughing. "You okay, Sparkle?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said and they began laughing again from the silly accident.

The front door then opened and Feedback came in and stopped in shock when he saw the position Jamie and Sparkle were in and his shock became horror before becoming anger that the boy was making a move on his little girl and he stormed into the living room. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" he shouted angrily.

Jamie and Sparkle jumped in surprise at that and then realized the position they were in and Jamie quickly moved back so that Sparkle could get up. "Daddy, wait!" Sparkle called to him.

"We weren't doing what you think we were!" Jamie said quickly, but Feedback grabbed him in his antenna and electricity began sparking from the prongs at the end of his antenna before Feedback began shocking Jamie hard enough to make the boy scream in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOVE ON MY DAUGHTER!" The male Conductoid yelled.

"Daddy, stop!" Sparkle begged, but he ignored her and she became desperate to save Jamie. "Someone help! Aunt Rachel! Uncle Rath! Help!"

Hearing their niece's panicked cries, Rachel and Rath wasted no time getting to the living room and stopped in shock when they saw Feedback shocking Jamie. "FEEDBACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rachel asked, her voice full of shock and anger.

Rath didn't waste a moment and let out a roar that practically shook the house and tackled Feedback, making the Conductoid drop the boy. Feeling the antennae let him go, Jamie quickly ran off, terrified and crying. "Jamie, come back!" Rachel called worriedly, but the boy was out the door before she could stop him. She then turned back to see Rath and Feedback both yelling and she had enough.

" **Quiet!"** she screamed at them, her scream becoming a small, ghostly wail that made both aliens stop immediately and cover their ears. Pleased that the time she had taken to work on controlling her ghostly wail had paid off, she then turned to the Conductoid.

"And you!" She shouted at Feedback. "Just what did you think you were doing?!"

"I was teaching that brat a lesson for making a move on Sparkle when you both came in," said Feedback with a growl.

Rachel glared at him. "Jamie would never do anything like that!" she said sternly.

Rath nodded in agreement. "Rath should pound you for even thinking Jamie would do that!" He yelled at him.

"I saw them myself!" Feedback argued with them.

Sparkle didn't like how her father, aunt, and uncle were all yelling and she began to get tears in her eyes before taking a deep breath. "LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted out, the ends of her fingers and antenna sparking sporadically because she was upset.

Everyone looked at her and Rachel quickly approached her. "Sparkle, calm down, honey," she said gently, realizing their yelling had made the small alien upset. Sparkle calmed down and sniffled at her aunt picked her up and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Now, what is it, sweetheart?"

Sparkle looked at them. "Jamie and I were playing the Just Dance game and he lost his balance and fell on me," she said. "We were laughing because we thought it was funny and didn't realize the position we were in."

Rachel and Rath looked at Feedback, who looked shocked and then remorseful that he had just hurt the boy for no reason. Rath broke the silence by storming out. "I'm going to find my _hermanito,"_ he said before turning to Feedback. "You better have a good apology for Jamie when he comes back."

"Yes, you better," Rachel said to Feedback in agreement with Rath as she and Sparkle followed the tiger out, but then the owner of the Grant Mansion paused and turned back to Feedback.

"Think about your actions, Feedback," she said sternly. "Because of what you've done, Jamie might now be too scared to ever come back."

The Conductoid winced at her sharp tone and watched her leave, leaving him alone in the living room. He sighed, feeling awful that he had not only hurt a kid, but had also made his daughter and two of his good friends upset at him. Seeing the television was still on and the game still playing made him feel even worse and he carefully shut off the game console and the television before thinking about how to make it up to the boy when he came back. If Jamie did come back.

* * *

The next day, there was a fair in town and Rachel had invited Jamie to join them and the boy agreed as he had been looking forward to the fair for a while. Rath and Sparkle slipped on their I.D. masks as did some of the other aliens and they were all soon at the fair.

Rachel watched as Heatblast and Shocksquatch talked with Jamie, trying to get him to come back to the mansion later with them, but the boy kept refusing. He had avoided going back the other day because he was too scared of Feedback and didn't want to face him again. Rachel couldn't blame him, but she had seen how awful Feedback felt the night before when they had been unsuccessful in convincing Jamie to come back so that the Conductoid could apologize. She had sincerely hoped that maybe he'd come by today to give Feedback another chance, but it didn't look like it. Not even Sparkle could convince him to change his mind.

As they were all walking, Jamie got separated from the group and he turned to find them and bumped into the bullies from his Spanish class that Rath had scared off a while back and he immediately began running. They chased after him and they all soon came to an abandoned part of the fair. One bully grabbed Jamie. "Looks like your tiger pal isn't here," he said. "Which means we can do more than throw you into a thorn bush."

Jamie tried to stand up, but received a punch to the stomach and to the chest, which knocked him down and the bullies were about to start kicking him when suddenly a sharp zap of electricity startled them and they turned to see a tall man standing a few feet behind him. "Leave him alone," he said sternly.

The head bully sneered at him. "What if we don't?" he asked, trying to act tough.

That was a bad choice on his part because the man removed the mask covering his face and they saw his body turn black and green and his one green eye glared at them as he then shot lightning at them, purposely missing them, but the bullies didn't know that and it was enough to scare them off.

Feedback then walked up to Jamie, who cowered fearfully, scared that the alien was going to hurt him again, but the alien gently grabbed Jamie's arm and helped him up. "Are you okay, Jamie?" he asked in concern.

Surprised at that, the boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said. "Thanks."

Feedback nodded. "Come on, let's get back to the others," he said. "Rachel, Rath, and Sparkle are waiting."

As they were walking, Feedback glanced over at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the boy flinch a little and look at him fearfully. "Jamie, I owe you an apology for yesterday," he said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm just very protective of Sparkle when it comes to boys, but I still shouldn't have hurt you like that."

Seeing how torn up the Conductoid was about it, Jamie nodded in acceptance of the apology. "I forgive you, Feedback," he said. "I would have probably would have done the same thing if it was my daughter too. But, while I like Sparkle, I don't like her in that way. I just like her as a good friend. Besides, my parents say I'm too young to date anyone anyway."

That brought a smile out of Feedback. "I told Sparkle she can't date until she is at least twenty-five," he said and they both laughed at that before the alien replaced his mask and nodded up ahead. "The others should be just around the corner here."

Rachel and the other aliens, who had been looking for Jamie, were surprised when he came up with Feedback beside him. "Jamie, where have you been? We were worried," said Rachel.

"I ran into the bullies again," the boy said.

Rath growled. "Rath probably needs to teach those punks another lesson," he said.

Jamie smiled. "It's okay, Rath. Feedback already did that," he said. "You guys were right. He is a cool friend."

Relieved that he was alright, the group continued on with the fair and spent the rest of the night there, watching the spectacular shows and enjoying the delicious food. Feedback then pulled Jamie aside to the vendor selling ice cream and bought him an ice cream cone to show the boy how sorry he was for the other day. Jamie smiled and hugged him, surprising the alien who returned the hug, glad the the boy wasn't scared of him anymore.

* * *

The next day, Jamie came over and Sparkle called him into the living room to play some more Just Dance with her. The boy nodded and asked Feedback to join them too. The male Conductoid accepted and soon he and Jamie were dancing to the song "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride", which was a tough one and the score was close, with Jamie beating Feedback by a few points. Glancing over at the alien, Jamie smirked.

"Looks like I'm the best dancer," he gloated.

Feedback smirked back at him and grabbed him in his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest before playfully zapping the boy with his electricity, making sure the electrical zaps were low powered so that they only tickled the boy.

Jamie began laughing as he felt the electricity tickle him and his laughter drew Sparkle's attention and she jumped up on her father's back to help Jamie. "I'll save you, Jamie!" she said with a giggle.

Feedback laughed when he felt Sparkle tickle his sides and he reached back his antenna and gently grabbed her, making her squeak in surprise before he started tickling both her and Jamie with his fingers and antenna. Both kids laughed hard before quickly trying to tickle attack Feedback and his laughter, combined with theirs, floated through the house.

Rachel and Rath, hearing the commotion, went to the living room and saw the huge tickle fight between the boy and two aliens and smiled when they saw the three having fun before Rath suddenly grabbed Rachel, who let out a surprised yell as the tiger alien gently tossed her onto Feedback, who let out a surprised yell before Rath grabbed him and Rachel, turning the tickle fight into an even bigger tickle fight that left them all exhausted after it ended, but it left them happy too.

Especially Jamie.

* * *

" **Hermanito" means "little brother" in Spanish.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
